Opresión
by ZaryG
Summary: "No le gustaba sentirse así, realmente era una opresión bastante dolorosa que hacia sus ojos humedecerse por ver al chico que amaba con otra persona."


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todo le pertenece a Troll Mashima._

 _ **Aviso:**_ _Este fic participa en el Reto de Junio-Julio: "Infelices por siempre" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"._

 _ **Nota:** _ Solo hay un leve spoiler sobre lo de Edolas, eso es todo.

 _ **Palabras:** 961._

* * *

Desde que había llegado a su mundo original, trato por todos los medios de que Natsu se fijara en ella, como cuando eran niños.

Para su total lastima, el dragón slayer tenia su concentración en otra persona. Esa persona se llamaba Lucy.

No la odiaba, no tenia caso hacerlo, pero si la envidiaba por acaparar la atención de el con tanta facilidad, pero no pudo con tanto al saber que ellos salían.

No.

Es mentira.

Lo es, eso es todo, es mentira.

No le gustaba sentirse así, realmente era una opresión bastante dolorosa que hacia sus ojos humedecerse por ver al chico que amaba con otra persona.

No es justo.

¿Qué paso con eso de ser esposos?

Ella jamás lo vio como un juego de niños, siempre lo sintió tan real, no importara cuantas veces le dijeran lo contrario.

Se sentía oprimida.

Demasiado.

Le dolía.

Solo debía sonreír, disimular ante todos y fingir que todo estaba bien.

Odiar a la maga celestial sería mucho más sencillo si no le agradara, quizás debía salir con otros chicos, pero nada de eso serbia. Realmente quería a Natsu.

¿Porque no solo lo arrancaba de su corazón? ¿Porque era tan difícil? ¿Porque simplemente no... dejaba de pensar?

No podía.

N-o-d-e-b-í-a.

Natsu era una presencia muy fuerte en su vida, habían pasado su niñez juntos, y siempre se pregunto en Edolas como estaría el.

Le gustaba todo de él, su cabello rosado, su risa estruendosa, su amplia sonrisa, su personalidad, su inocencia para algunas cosas, su ser. El, era simplemente perfecto, para ella.

 _ **»—Lisanna, ¿Te pasa algo? Últimamente has estado rara.**_

 _ **—No es nada, Natsu.**_

 _ **—¡Estoy encendido! «**_

La simpleza con la cual el trataba algunos temas, era admirable. A veces la falta de pudor de Natsu lo hacía tierno cuando trataba de explicar o hablar con otros sobre algunos temas que debería saber, ella podría enseñarle, pero no. Ya no podría.

 _ **»—Mira-nee... ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?**_

 _ **—¿Eh? Ara ara, el amor es muy tierno Lisanna. Una vez estuve enamorada, pero pasaron cosas.**_

 _ **—¿En serio, Mira-nee? Pero... El amor duele, mucho.**_

 _ **—Ah, Lisanna, ¿Quien perturba tu mente? ¡¿Estas enamorada?!**_

 _ **—¡N-No!**_

 _ **—¿Es Natsu? Desde niña te ha gustado, hacen tan linda pareja.**_

 _ **—¡Natsu esta con Lucy!**_

 _ **—Ah... ¿Eso te molesta? Pequeña, las cosas solo pasan... Ojala no tuvieras que pasar por esto. «**_

No, su hermana no entendía su rotundo dolor.

Opresión.

Sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho siempre que los veía, y era muy, bastante dolorosa.

¿Que tenia Lucy que no tuviera ella?

Quería odiarla, pero eso seria egoísta, solo la envidiaba por estar tan cerca de Natsu.

 _ **»—Lisanna-san ha estado actuando muy raro, ¿Pasa algo? Juvia puede ayudarla.**_

 _ **—No es nada Juvia, solo son cosas sin importancia.**_

 _ **—Pero Juvia la nota diferente.**_

 _ **—No es nada, lo juro.«**_

Y es que su dolor empezaba a notarse, estaba segura de eso, pero realmente no quería que nadie sintiera lastima por su persona, era lo único que quería. No era lo que quería, no quería que él se diera cuenta de su estado, no aguantaría mas y se echaría a llorar frente a él.

Opresión.

Su pecho dolía, le atormentaba ver cómo era feliz con otra persona, y eso era probablemente lo que más le dolía. Esa persona no era ella. Esa chica sonriente y la cual disfrutaba la presencia de él, no era ella.

Pero a pesar de todo, ella solo sonreía, no importaba en que situación estuviera, solo se limitaba a sonreír.

Sonreír.

Eso no le quitaba la enorme opresión que sentía en el pecho, algún día explotaría, estaba segura.

 _ **»—Lisanna, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No es de hombres tener esa cara!**_

 _ **—Elf-niichan, yo no soy un hombre, soy una chica. Estoy bien, en serio.**_

 _ **—¿En serio? ¡Te creeré porque es de hombres creer en las mujeres!**_

 _ **—Que lindo, Elf-niichan.**_

 _ **—¡Es de hombres ser lindos con sus hermanas pequeñas!«**_

Sus hermanos mayores sabían que algo le pasaba, ella solo trataba de disimular lo mejor que podía, realmente se le hacía adorable ver como Elfman buscaba métodos para animarla o como Mirajane le daba algunos consejos, pero, nada de eso servía.

Estaba deprimida nada de eso cambiaria.

Aunque, trataba de mitigar el dolor en su pecho de alguna manera, así fuera con ilusiones falsas, pero nada servía, incluso había tratado de salir con otros miembros del gremio, en vez de animarla terminaba dejando las citas a medias porque el dolor se volvía insoportable.

Y es que no lo soportaba, no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera controlaba su dolor, no sabía como hacerlo.

 _ **»—Juvia ¿No te duele cada rechazo de Gray?**_

 _ **—Juvia sabe que algún día Gray-sama aceptara su amor, o eso espero.**_

 _ **—¿Esperas? Pero Lucy está saliendo con Natsu... No creo que tengas otra rival de amor.**_

 _ **—Lisanna-san, Juvia sabe que todavía quedan rivales de amor por ahí, esta Erza-san, por ejemplo.**_

 _ **—¿Erza y Gray? Lo dudo, además, creo que puedes conquistar a Gray, tu... puedes ser feliz, Juvia.**_

 _ **—Juvia piensa que Lisanna-san es muy amable ¡Juvia seguirá luchando por el amor de Gray-sama!**_

 _ **—Eso me alegra, Juvia...«**_

Quizás ella no era feliz, o no tenía esa felicidad que quería, pero se aseguraría que sus amigos si lo fueran, empezaría con Juvia.

Luego seria Erza, Levy, Cana, Mirajane, y la lista proseguía, casi parecía interminable. Pero lo haría, se aseguraría de que cada habitante de Magnolia fuera inmensamente feliz.

Porque quizás ella sintiera una opresión en el pecho cada vez que veía a su felicidad con otra persona, pero debía avanzar, hacer algo por lo demás. Los ayudaría a todos, sin excepción alguna.

Y es que a pesar de que tenía el corazón roto, y hecho pedazos, simplemente no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Fairy Tail era fuerte, al igual que sus miembros.

* * *

Nota de la Autora: Pueden matarme por ser tan cruel con Lisanna, pero es que se me hace injusto que todo el mundo la odie solo porque son #NaluShipper ¡Lisanna es un grandioso personaje secundario! Y si Natsu no queda con Erza, me gustaría que quedara con Lisanna, personalmente no me gusta el Nalu.

¿Porque? Esta muy sobre valorado, sin embargo, podría escribir algo sobre ellos, algún día.

Espero que les guste esto, realmente no quería hacer sufrir a Lisanna, y me molesta que siempre la pongan de mala ¿No se dan cuenta que ella también sufre? En fin, disfruten este intento de Nali.


End file.
